marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patsy Walker Vol 1 79
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Smith (the tourguide) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Patsy Walker | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Al Hartley | Inker2_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Patsy Walker | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Patsy | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Hartley | Inker4_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Patsy and Buzz | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Hedy | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Al Hartley | Inker6_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Patsy's Pals | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Al Hartley | Inker7_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer7_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Patsy and Hedy | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = Al Hartley | Inker8_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer8_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Patsy and Hedy | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler9_1 = Al Hartley | Inker9_1 = Al Hartley | Letterer9_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Patsy", "Patsy and Buzz", "Hedy", "Patsy's Pals" and the first "Patsy and Hedy" story are all one-page stories. * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. * Patsy's outfits by: ** Susan Tuck from Lexington, Massachusetts ** Terry Arehart from Plainwell, Michigan ** Kathy Smith from Woonsocket, Rhode Island ** Victoria + Bonita Allen from Grassflat, Pennsylvania ** Angela Maulios from New York City ** Shirley Baryluk from Victoria, British Columbia ** Patty Gibbs from Fitzgerald, Georgia ** Bonnie Galleher from Round Top, Texas ** Shirley Brendlinger from Altoona, Pennsylvania ** Maureen Smith from Homewood, Illinois ** Barbara Overlee from Manitowoc, Wisconsin ** Anita Johnson from Cleveland, Ohio ** Earline Granier from Berwick, Louisiana ** Anndra Mussar from Des Plaines, Illinois * Nan's outfits by: ** Patricia Hall from Weatherford, Texas ** Pamela Kay Shinkle from Ottawa, Ohio ** Lynn Duryea from Montauk, New York State ** Patricia Potter from Carroll, Iowa ** Rose Mari Rayner from Davison, Michigan ** Harriett Dowell from Fort Collins, Colorado ** Patsy Perry from Nashville, Tennessee * Hedy's outfits by: ** Kathy Rubin from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania ** Charlotte Aych from New Orleans, Louisiana ** Ingrid Dumbrowsky from Baltimore, Maryland ** Kathie Siverberg from Fostoria, Ohio ** Carol Goodwin from Charlestown, Indiana ** Suzanne Newbold from Williston Park, Long Island ** Victoria Postoria from Brooklyn, New York ** Miriam Otero from New York City ** Gail Comstock from Springfield, Missouri ** Tanya Allen from Belle Glade, Florida * Design submissions could be sent to: :: 3rd Floor :: 655 Madison Avenue :: N.Y. 21, N.Y. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}